skyrim_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Alteration Perks
Alteration Perks Novice Alteration * You've taught yourself a few Novice spells and learned how to cast them with decreased effort while your newfound knowledge also allows you to augment all Alteration spells. * Effects: reduces spell cost by 55%. Increases magnitude and duration of all spells by 1% per skill level. Apprentice Alteration (25 Alteration required) * By pursuing your apprenticeship in Alteration, you've gained knowledge of Apprentice level spells which you now augment while casting them with less effort. * Effects: Apprentice Alteration spells cost 55% less magicka. Increases magnitude and duration of Apprentice, or higher, spells by 2% per skill level. Empowered Alterations '(25 Alteration required) * ''You learned how to empower Alteration spells. Thus, you can now overcharge their effects into even more powerful, longer-lasting versions. * Effects: allows dual casting which gives x2.3 magnitude and duration for x2.0 spell cost. '''Improved Mage Armor (25 Alteration required) * You've mastered the art of casting armor spells. Their effect is maximized when you don't wear any distracting armor. * Effects: adds 40/50/60/75 armor to the base magnitude to the Mage Armor spells, respectively. This bonus counts for the purposes of effects which improve spell magnitude, such as Apprentice Alteration. Doesn't work with any armor equipped. Magic Resistance (25/50/75 Alteration required) * You're able to block part of a dangerous spell's effect. * Effects: grants 10% bonus magic resistance for each level acquired; 30% at the third rank. Adept Alteration (50 Alteration required) * By advancing further into the school of Alteration, you've gained some Adept level spells and learned how to augment and cast spells of this rank more easily. * Effects: Adept Alteration spells cost 55% less magicka. Increases magnitude and duration of Adept, or higher, spells by 3% per skill level. Absorption Branch Stability '(50 Alteration required) * ''You've become exceptionally good at making your Alteration spells more stable. Thus, they now last longer. * Effects: increases the duration of all alteration spells by 50%. '''Metamagical Thesis (75 Alteration required) * Your knowledge of the very fabric of magic itself allows you to cast any spell of any school with decreased effort. * Effects: spells from any school cost 10% less magicka. Magical Absorption (100 Alteration required) * You've mastered the art of absorbing Magicka from incoming spells, and are now able to fully absorb their power from time to time. * Effects: grants a 30% chance to absorb the Magicka cost of an incoming spells or effects. If it triggers, the spell's negative effects are negated entirely. This ability can trigger from shouts, poison, diseases, weapon enchantments, and various debuffs, though if the effect has no associated Magicka cost, the player will not gain any Magicka. Mastery Branch Expert Alteration (75 Alteration required) * You've unlocked almost every secret in the school of Alteration and you've acquired some Expert level spells. You can now cast spells of this level easier and augment them to an almost otherworldly extent. * Effects: Expert Alteration spells cost 55% less magicka. Increases magnitude and duration of Expert, or higher, spells by 4% per skill level. Spell Armor (75 Alteration required) * You've expanded the versatility of your Mage Armor spells by enabling them to also decrease incoming elemental damage. * Effects: when protected by a Mage Armor spell, incoming elemental damage is reduced by 15%. Master Alteration (100 Alteration required) * Your knowledge of Alteration has become all-encompassing. You taught yourself a Master level spell and you can cast the most complex spells from this school with less effort while augmenting them beyond mortal limits. * Effects: Master Alteration spells cost 55% less Magicka. Increases magnitude and duration of Master, or higher, spells by 5% per skill level.